deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride
Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride is a case file in Dead Rising 2. There is a similar case file in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Case 3-2: Sign of Life. Summary This case file is initiated right after Case 2-1: Sign of Life as Chuck is tasked to investigate the activity in the Underground Tunnels. Follow the quest arrow to the case's starting part. Chuck will find TK ordering the mercenaries to load up cargo onto the train. He tries to sneak closer to hear the conversation, but knocks over some metal rods, exposing himself. TK and the mercenaries notice Chuck immediately. TK quickly closes the gate to the train's access, allowing him to time to load the rest of the train and giving Chuck no time to ask questions. The mercenaries will be sent to kill Chuck. After disposing of the first few mercenaries, TK will start his escape on the train. Chuck manages to knock one of the mercenaries off of a dirt bike and hijacks it in order to catch up with the train. While Chuck is chasing the train, he must use ramps on the sides of the tracks to land on the inside of the train. The mercenaries on board will shoot at Chuck with their Merc Assault Rifles, and throw wooden pallets and explosives at him. Whenever Chuck is hit by any of these, he will slow down. Once Chuck is on the train, a short cutscene is played and Chuck is then prompted to fight the Mercenaries. As Chuck kills the mercenaries, he makes his way to the train that TK is on. TK quickly detaches his car from the rest of the train and manages to escape. Stacey calls Chuck to ask what happened. As he explains, he also finds an Underground Tunnels Access Key, which he can now use to access the Underground Tunnels. Deaths * Multiple mercenaries Trivia *There is an easy way to jump on the train. When the chase begins, get to the right of the train as it leaves the platform. It will take several seconds to get up to speed. If Chuck can pull alongside it from the right and push left before it reaches full speed, Chuck will clip through the side of the train, where the first sharp shock will bump you onto the train itself. * After this case, the black Mercenary Bike will respawn at Underground Warehouse E below the Palisades Mall, on the edge of the platform. *Any survivors Chuck brings will be left behind during the train chase sequence and will take damage. *When TK fires his pistol at Chuck, he does not pull the trigger, but the pistol still fires, also, the chamber does not retract like it does in-game. *The title is likely a reference to The Beatles song, "Ticket to Ride" from their 1965 album, "Help!". *Also this mission is a reference to the mission "wrong side of the tracks" from GTA San Andreas, because Chuck or Frank follows the train with a dirt bike, the same with CJ as he follows the train with the said bike. Video DR2 Case 2-2 Ticket To Ride|Cutscene. Gallery /Gallery}} File:dead_rising_case_file_2-2.jpg|CASE 2-2: Ticket to Ride TK framed me for the outbreak he started - but why? File:dead rising TrainPostBattle.png|TrainPostBattle in items.txt File:Dead rising Mercenary Bike.png|Mercenary Bike. File:Dead rising m3.png File:Dead rising MercenaryBike 2 case 2-2.jpg File:Dead Rising 2 Mercenaries.png File:Dead rising 2 Case 2-2 Ticket to Ride justin tv00155 (83).png |Tutorial. ;Items from items.txt : Dead_rising_TrainPostBattle.png File:Dead_rising_TrainThrowBin.png|TrainThrowBin File:Dead_rising_TrainThrowCart.png|TrainThrowCart Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases